


tale of disappearing clothes

by antykreatywna



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sharing Clothes, also tagging system here is great fuck wattpad honestly, i am so fucking happy that i finished this you have no idea, i feel like i missed a lot of commas, more like, no beta we die like men, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antykreatywna/pseuds/antykreatywna
Summary: (i will probably change the title when i get an idea for a better one)this is just Tony and Stephen stealing each other's clothes
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	tale of disappearing clothes

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I hope you'll like it. English is not my first language, feel free to tell me if you find any mistakes. Also this the first work I post for a wider audience, so i'm excited and a little scared. Anyway, enjoy!

It all started with “The Madcap Laughs” t-shirt. After spending the night in the Sanctum, Tony asked to borrow some fresh clothes from Stephen. Stephen of course agreed, then picked some random clothes from his wardrobe. The t-shirt he chose happened to be one of his favorite t-shirts. He just shrugged and handed it to Tony. Tony said he’d return them in the evening, so he’d get his shirt back. 

In the evening, when Tony came into the Sanctum, he left all the borrowed clothes on a cabinet. Well, almost all the clothes. Stephen’s “The Madcap Laughs” t-shirt was missing. Stephen assumed that Tony forgot it, and put the clothes in his closet. 

Next was his favorite hoodie. It was oversized and comfortable. Stephen lent it to Tony, after the genius decided to go on a walk only in a t-shirt. It was early autumn, and Tony thought it’s not that cold yet. When Tony started shivering, Stephen offered him his hoodie. He said that the Cloak can transform into a coat, so he doesn’t have to worry that Stephen will be cold. Tony took the hoodie. He looked funny in it, the hoodie was too big for him. After that day, Stephen never saw the hoodie again. He was a little irritated, but he didn’t say a word.

Then, Tony “borrowed” his favorite Pink Floyd t-shirt and Stephen started plotting revenge. 

After a tough battle, Tony insisted on cleaning up Stephen’s wounds at the Compound. Stephen agreed. He preferred to do it himself, but this was the perfect opportunity to start his plan. 

At the Compound, Tony disinfected the cuts on his face and stitched a big, shallow cut on his abdomen. Then, he put on a bandage and told Stephen to avoid rapid movements.

“You know that I know that, I was a doctor” Stephen sighed.

“Yes, but I reminded you, because you have a tendency to ignore your knowledge and be a dumbass anyway.”

“Okay, point taken” Strange admitted “By the way, could you lend me some clothes? I don’t feel like doing more magic and my robes are dirty.”

“Of course, Merlin. Wait a minute” Stephen rolled his eyes at the nickname, while Tony walked over to his wardrobe and took some oversized clothes for Strange. The t-shirt and trousers were a little too big on Tony, so they should fit Stephen. The sorcerer took them with a grateful smile and started carefully changing his clothes. 

“Do you think Wong can stay alone at the Sanctum tonight?” Tony asked after Stephen finished changing. 

“Yes, neither of us had anything planned.”

Tony clapped his hands “Perfect. Why don’t you stay today? We can watch a cheesy movie or two and then go to sleep.”

“That sounds great” Stephen said. 

After that day, Stephen often took clothes from Tony, and Tony never stopped taking Stephen’s. Tony noticed only when Stephen took his MIT hoodie.

“Can you explain why my MIT hoodie is missing? The last time I saw it, it was on your back. The same goes for half of my t-shirts. I don’t have a single Black Sabbath shirt, they all disappeared after I lent them to you.”

“I could ask you the same thing about my clothes” Stephen retorted “I don’t have half of my Pink Floyd t-shirts, also some of my sweatshirts are missing.”

“Alright, fair” Tony accepted defeat “But your clothes are comfy and smell like you. So you’ll only get them back when they lose the smell.”

“Same goes for your clothes then, asshole.”

“I thought that was obvious, douchebag.”


End file.
